


Soulmarks

by Smut_Fox



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Soul Bond, Soulmarks, Soulmates, brief angst, its cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Fox/pseuds/Smut_Fox
Summary: Soulmarks were such a strange thing- No one was totally sure how the phenomenon worked. At some point in someone’s life, a mark would appear on them, some place of their body. Most commonly people Glamor these marks away, and often forget about them.





	Soulmarks

Soulmarks were such a strange thing- No one was totally sure how the phenomenon worked. At some point in someone’s life, a mark would appear on them, some place of their body It could be a wrist or an ankle, chest or some even so unlucky as their face. Most of the civilised world, glamored over them, leaving blank skin. Elezen, of most kind along With Hyur seemed to be the most likely to cover them- to cover and forget. 

And as such, when Alphinaud’s mark appeared on the inside of his wrist in his first year of the Studium he hardly looked at it and covered it easily enough. It was only months later when he caught a glimpse of Alisaie’s mark- centered just below her collarbones, a lance crossed with an arrow shades darker then her skin- easy enough to hide without a glamor, that he was surprised.   
With that thought, when the night fell and he was left alone he had slipped the glamor off of wrist to see the mark on his skin, Purple and a firm contrast to his pale skin tone. A circle, with three points coming off, a meteor of a kind- the symbol looked vaguely familiar as though he had seen it in a book before. 

Alisaie was the only other person to see his mark- only fair that he had seen her’s. And even so that his sister was the one to agree that the mark was familiar and to assist in finding it. 

Only for the mark to turn out to be dark magic. The Black Mage’s symbol. Fear had wracked through him with that knowledge. His soulmate- was…

The Glamor slipped back onto his arm, both twins agreeing to not speak of it. 

He didn’t think about it again untill after the banquet. And even then- it was only in passing. He really did deserve to have a soulmate who’s power was so evil didn't he?  
And even still he couldn’t bring himself to remove the glamor. 

-

 

Arcane symbols circled her wrist with magic sprawling up to her elbow, was the first thing he knoticed as the woman walked out of the room dressed in her new attire. It was clearly a soul mark, a bloomed one in fact. The woman had met her soulmate then. 

The mark had made his chest tight and he had   
to look away. Maybe it was the fact that seeing that Katherine had met her match made his heart burn, that he would never have a chance. 

She never said anything about a soul mate however, not when asked or prodded the miqo’te would just shrug. The night after they freed Estinien from Nidhogg found the two of them in bed, their hearts pounding and tension curling up from his gut. 

 

His fingers tangled against her arm as their lips brushed He’d never seen the mark this close and as he looked. The sight of those symbols this close up made the hair on his neck stand up, curling upwards was a ruby shape, followed by a black one. Carbuncles- it was the only thing it could be.  
His heart stopped in his chest and he paled. The marks from his book, his carbuncles. The mark was his. That's the only thing it could be. And that meant… That meant that the mark on his wrist was her’s. The Black Mage’s mark. She was… surely she was only a Thaumaturge right? He backed off looking at her slit eyes, Her hair spilled crimson against the sheets. 

“Forgive me...I-I must take my leave” he muttered, backing off the miqo’te and found himself unable to look at her eyes- afraid of the hurt that might have been there.

He left the room too fast, letting the door slam behind him. 

It was with trembling hands he removed the glamor when he was alone- locked into his room at the manor. His hands shook as it faded, the meteor was still there- surrounded by the night sky now, stars blazing upwards into streaks of fire and Ice up his arm, Lines he didn’t recognize worked through. 

Fuck. Fuck. he breathed. 

\---

Alisaie always had a way of knowing that something was bothering him. And while he was so happy that She was alright, that she hadn’t died due to an arrow. He really could do without the curious looks.   
“So?” She questioned, as the two of them settled around the fire, Katherine having gone off to hunt them something.   
“So what?”  
“You know exactly what dear brother, The Mark on Katherine’s arm, Surely you haven’t become blind in the time we’ve spent apart.” She made a vague gesture.   
“And you should know exactly what it means” he hissed.   
“Oh yes because of all the people that you could be worried about being, that. She’s the worst on the list”   
“I’ve come to terms with Katherine’s status as a Black Mage… mostly. There’s way too many questions still” he murmured.

It was only partially a lie, He wasn't sure that he had come to terms with it. Part of him feared even more for her, should his mark be shone to the world people would know. She wouldn’t be able to hide the fact anymore. There was a chance that the two of them would be killed should the wrong people found out. Even if he be the grandson of Louisoix and the Warrior of Light might not save them from that.

\--

It was a sudden moment, his heart raced. He wondered if this was a suicide mission even for her. Saving Ala Migo, defeating Zenos… Katherine’s resolve shown clear in her eyes, and in every fiber of her face. 

 

“Katherine” he called, watching the woman turn to him with her ears perked up. Her head cocked to the side in question and she took the few steps to stand infront of him. They weren’t alone by a long shot, but…  
His hand brushed against the woman’s arm, along his mark.   
“Perhaps this is the wrong time...but. I must do this now…” He struggled for a second to slip his glove off, along with the glamor after. 

Katherine’s chuckle caught him off guard, she he looked at her. Her hand gently took his arm and tickled her fingers along the mingled fire and ice. He flustered as her lips pressed against his. The Marked arm came to cradle his face and tilt it for her. 

They pulled back from one another and He felt the flush on his cheeks right to the tips of his ears. It deepened as he felt the way that her fingers traced the mage mark on his wrist.   
“You’ll come back to me no matter what right?” he whispered. The woman nodded.   
“Of course” She pressed her lips to his forehead and then raised his arm to brush her lips against her mark.   
.

///////

 

Alisaie had never bothered to glamor her Soul mark, there was really no need after all with its place on her chest. Everything she had ever worn since it came covered it after all. She had admittedly looked at it in the mirror whenever she was able, since coming to Eorzea her chest had burned and one day in Gridania with the soft thrum of a harp it had intensified for a moment before it faded and Alisaie knew exactly what happened. 

She had known it could have only been the woman sitting in the middle of a group of children, a harp in her hands as she told some tale to the excited young ones. 

When she lay in the bed in Rhalgr’s Reach wounded and bandaged she had thought about it. The faint harp and the soft voice lingered in her memory. A dull pain shot across her wound as she shifted. She had seen it- the result of the blade she had taken. The slash had cut through one portion of the soul mark- the Crossed Lance and Arrow had become surrounded by music notes - they had sprawled along her collarbone as splashes of blue, a dagger marked in blood red crossed between the lance and the arrow. The slash had cut through one side of the notes, Likely to scar they had said.

Her hand rested across the bandages and she hung her head. What she wouldn’t give to be out there fighting and not left here to her thoughts, not even aloud to get up and move around yet. 

The playful tone of a voice was what woke her- she hadn’t even realized she had fallen asleep-   
“And just what have you done to end up here?” Alisaie looked over- and her eyes widened at the sight of the miqo’te sitting on the bed next to hers. Her white hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a scar cut across her mismatched eye, Pink and Blue- odd, White freckles splashed across her face along with typical miqo’te marks along her cheeks.   
The woman shifted slightly, turning more towards her, showing off the fact that the shirt she wore, (was hardly actually a shirt) exposed quite a bit of skin. The young Elezen’s eyes focused onto the soul mark splashed under the woman’s collar bones.   
A sword crossed with a rapier, surrounded by splashes of red’s and pinks.   
The Elezen’s first thought was that the mark clashed horribly with the blues and grays of her her shirt before she realized exactly what she was looking at.   
She sucked in a sharp breath- only to hiss out quickly at the pain- worry flashing across the miqo’te’s face.

She’s on her feet and closing the few steps between the beds in those moments.   
“I didn’t intend to further your pain!” She says with an exasperated note. Gathering herself Alisaie turned to look at the woman again.   
“How did you-?”  
“Find you?” the woman cuts in, and Alisaie has to suppress a flash of annoyance. “It would seem as though we’ve got at least one mutual friend” She’s confused for a moment before the woman pulls a hand up and taps the Rapier on her chest with a tiny smile.   
“X'rhun Tia?” the surprise is thick in her voice and the woman chuckles again, nodding.   
“Yes, ‘rhun and I have know another for a while.” The familiar version of the Sunseekers name sounded strange to hear, even more so that it was coming from this woman.   
“Hearing that He took a student was a bit surprising, you must have impressed him. And of course, when my mark Bloomed I knew it could only be Red Magic” she makes another gesture to the red and pink across her chest. “And considering he’s one of the last there was no better person to ask.” Another pause. “And so here we are” 

It takes Alisaie a moment to find her voice,   
“What’s your name?”   
“Forgive me for not saying sooner, Lark Lihzeh- adventurer and story teller, at your service.”  
“Alisaie Leveilleur, Though i suppose you know that already”

-  
Their lips brushed, Lark perched on the side of her bed, and Alisaie wondered if things were moving too fast. Lark seemed to come and go a little, doing gods knew what before coming back- but she was never gone long. Sometimes she would fall asleep to the soft thrum of a harp, and sometimes wake to soft singing.   
It had hardly been any time since the woman had come, had found her. But it felt like they had known each other for eons. The miqo’te understood her irritation with being stuck in bed, and had done her best to relieve her boredom. The kiss currently one of those things she supposed. 

Although she was quite enjoying it. The feel of the older woman’s lips against hers, the soft tickle of the woman’s hair on her face. It made her heart race in her chest.   
There was a sudden commotion outside that had her jerking away from the woman, out of breath and wide eyed as someone ran into the infirmary  
“They've done it! Ala Migo has been liberated! Zenos is dead!” Alisaie was nearly tossing herself from the bed,  
“What of the Scions!” The grin that stretched the man's face was large  
“We've been told that the scions present are all alive, most seem to have only suffered minor injuries!” The man was gone then- likely to spread the news. 

Tears sprang to her eyes and she had no idea why, Lark was quick to swoop in and wipe away the few that escaped.  
“They are all hale and whole, there's no reason for tears” she smiled sweetly and Alisaie tossed her arms around the woman's neck bringing her close.   
“Damn them all for making me cry” the Miqo'te laughed and wrapped her arms around her, pulling them close. 

-

Alisaie took a bite of the ginger cookie, walking in step with her brother. A brief respite and the twins had decided to spend a day together. The soft breeze that wafted through the trees in Gridania was pleasant. Alphinaud stopped at her side suddenly, going quiet. Confused for a moment before she heard the soft sounds of a harp and she actually looked where her brothers gaze was- her heart skipped a beat and she had to hide her smile.   
Since the Scions return from the war, the pair had decided to keep things quiet for now, especially with Alphinaud and Katherine's now out in the open. Granted she didn't want to make a spectacle of it anyways, it’s not like it mattered. The fact that the woman made her heart beat fast in her chest, that she wanted to see her smile every moment of the day, that was a pleasure all on its own. 

Her brothers hum cut through her thoughts  
“She's quite good, beautiful voice” he commented and Alisaie listened closer to the woman's playing- catching her voice now. Soft words of love and affection leaving her lips and the elezen did her best to keep her composure.   
“Indeed” is all she says, doing her best to not just stare at the woman. The Miqo'te eyes slid up and they met hers for a second and the older woman was smiling. 

Yes...she was quite content for now.


End file.
